


Failure Is Not an Option

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Times, M/M, Sappy, Slash, bottom boy Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair doesn't want Jim dating someone else in another department when he could be dating Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure Is Not an Option

Failure Is Not an Option  
By Patt

Blair was working a case with Connor, while Jim was in court. He loved working with her, because she had an actual sense of humor. They kept laughing when no one was looking, acting their age. Which must have been about 12. 

Connor went to collect some samples and Blair was taking notes and overheard some guys from Homicide talking. 

"Is it true you asked Ellison out?" Phelps asked. 

"Yup. I waited long enough and he gave in. I'm going to get me some Ellison ass tonight. I might even take pictures if you're good boys," Carson said laughing along with his idiot friends. 

Blair continued to work the case but when he got into his car with Connor, he shared what he heard. 

"Sandy, do you have feelings for Jim?" She knew the answer. 

"Yes, but he already made the date with the jerk." Blair sounded defeated. 

"Losers. They don't deserve our Jim. Now is there anything going on tonight that you could take him to?"

"There is a fantastic Mayan gallery show that I was going to go to. Why?"

"Because, when he gets home, tell him to hurry and get ready. Act like he already knows about it." Connor was 'smokin' now. 

You're evil girl. I'll try it and see if it works." Blair smiled. 

"And then come up with some other things for the next week or so. Because this guy is a jerk and will be going after him with a vengeance." 

"Thanks, Connor." Blair felt like things might be all right. "Failure is not an option." 

That evening when Jim walked into the loft he looked hot and tired. "Are you too tired to go?" Blair asked. 

"Go where?"

"You told me that you would go to the Mayan Exhibit with me. I asked you about a month ago. It's tonight." Blair pouted. 

"Sure I'll go. I just forgot. Let me make a call and take a shower." Jim ran up the stairs and made his phone call in private and no matter what; Blair couldn't hear a thing he said. 

He walked down the stairs and smiled, "I'm all yours." He then jumped in for a quick shower and not long after that, they were off. 

Blair treated him to a Subway Sandwich on the way. Jim loved Deli Sandwiches. Once they arrived, Jim found out it was not only interesting, but he was having a very good time. 

"Jim, are you bored?" Blair whispered. 

Smiling at his partner, he ruffled his hair and said, "Not at all. This is great, Chief. Thanks for asking me." 

Blair beamed as he walked away from his partner to get him another drink. _This might work out._

The next day Blair already had his plans made and was set for the attack. "Jim, don't forget about tonight."

"Chief, I have a date tonight," Jim growled at him. 

"No problem, maybe I can ask someone here. Sorry." Blair walked down the hallway. 

Jim followed closely on his heels. "Where was I supposed to be going?"

"It's not a big deal, Jim. Forget it," Blair said it, but knew that Jim would be able to tell it was a big deal. 

"All right, we're back on. Where are we going?" Jim was smiling down at him. 

"Two weeks ago you asked if I could get the tickets for some night and we would go see SWAT."

"Oh shit. We're going to see SWAT? Hot damn. Thanks, Chief. I have to cancel my date." Jim rushed out of the breakroom and Connor started laughing. 

"He's pitiful. He's so hooked on you it isn't even funny. He's glad you're coming up with these excuses. Keep them coming." Connor smacked the back of Blair's head as she walked by. 

Blair yelled after her, "Does my head have a sign on it that I don't know about?" 

Jim, Blair, Connor and Joel went out on a call for a murder and the jerk was there. He was making eye contact with Jim and Blair didn't like it. 

"I'll be right back." Jim walked off to see the jerk. The two of them walked off into another room to talk and Blair was pissed. 

"Sandy, you better get in there or all of your work is ruined." She shoved him over towards the door. 

"Ellison!" Blair yelled. 

Jim came walking out, blushing. "What?"

"Are we here to work or what? The movie starts in two hours. Get hopping. Over there preferably." Blair pointed at the gang, as if Jim had forgotten he was from Major Crimes. 

Jim smacked Blair on the back of the head as he walked by, but he was laughing. That was a good sign. 

Once they had finished everything it was time to clean up and go to the movie. The entire time Jim was there he was stuffing his face with junk and grinding his teeth when he got nervous. Blair thought he was so damned cute. _When exactly did you fall in love with this man? Was it when you first saw him naked? Was it when he first called you Chief? Was it when he first saved you from the Serial killer? Was it when he sat by your hospital bed the numerous times you were hurt?_ Blair looked over at Jim and realized that Jim loved him too. The big doofus. 

They watched the rest of the show and finally when it was over, they walked out and Blair wanted so badly to grab Jim's hand and hold on. _Unrequited love fucking sucks._

The drive home was spent quietly because Blair had to think of something or somewhere to take Jim the next night. He might have to call Connor for ideas. 

"Thanks for the movie, Chief. I loved it."

"I'm glad. Sleep well." Both men went to their rooms and went to bed. 

The next day Blair caught Connor in the break room and asked, "Hey, any ideas for something to do tonight. It has to be something good. You know that jerk is going to up the stakes as time goes on."

"You're right. But I do have a good idea. It's a new Cajun Restaurant. I made reservations for two about three weeks ago. I'll give let you use my name. How is that?" Connor smiled over at her friend. 

"I love you, Connor. Thank you so much." 

Everyone had to go back out the murder site and see if they could find any more evidence. Blair took Jim's arm and said, "Can I talk to you, man?"

"Sure Chief. What's up?"

"I figured I better remind you about tonight early. Because if you forgot, then I'll find someone else to go with me."

"Where are we going again?" Jim pretended he knew. 

"To that new Cajun Restaurant, that is impossible to get reservation for. I had Connor make them for me three weeks ago." Blair was bouncing with happiness. 

"That's great Chief. I'll go. Sounds like fun." Jim walked away and Blair realized that Jim wasn't happy. _Oh fuck..._

As Blair started to walk by the jerk called him over. Carson said, "Sandburg, you might think you're getting him, but you're not. He wants me. Didn't you see the look on his face? He doesn't want some little punk loser. He wants a real partner."

Blair stood as close to him as he could and spat out, "You're the punk loser. You're also a fucking dick head. He deserves so much more than you. The things you said about him to your friends were unreal. I never told him, but I wanted to so bad. "

"And that would be you ? You think you're what he deserves? Don't make me laugh. You probably don't even have a dick." Carson and his pals all started to laugh until Jim walked up and grabbed Carson and flung him into the wall. 

"Stay away from my partner. You're an asshole and I never want to talk to you again." Jim pushed Blair away from them, even though Blair was trying to get to Carson. 

"Jim, he said I had no dick. I have to defend my honor." Blair was still trying to get away from Jim. 

"Do you have one, Sandburg?"

"What?"

"Do you have a dick?" Jim asked. 

"Of course I do." Blair shouted. 

"Then why do you care?" Jim was tiring from holding on to his Tasmanian devil.

"You would care." Blair pouted. 

"Sandburg, we have work to do. Let's do it and get out of here." Blair looked over and realized that Jim may have understood everything that was said. 

They all got things collected and were on their way out. "Ellison, could I talk to you, please?" Carson sounded desperate. 

"What?" Jim asked with Blair right next to him. 

"Can we get rid of the little bulldog?"

"No. What do you want?" Jim asked. 

"I want to apologize and see if we're on for tonight."

"I told you to stay away from me and my partner. I meant it." Jim stood his ground. 

"Ellison, tell me you don't like this." Carson leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"I didn't say I wouldn't like it. I just didn't like the things you were saying." Jim pushed Blair to the door. 

"So that's it?" Carson shouted. 

"That's it." Jim answered. 

"I can't believe you're taking the loser's side." Carson shouted. 

"I can't believe you're still standing here talking to me. He's not a loser. Get lost." Jim almost yelled this. Taggert came into the building and said, "Come on boys."

After they filled out all of the paperwork and filed all of their reports, they got ready to go home. 

"Chief, I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner. I'm not in a good mood. Sorry."

"That's okay, we can go some other night." Blair tried to make light of it. 

"No, I want you to take Connor. How is that?"

"Connor? How is that? What? You're my bubby now? You'll find my dates?" Blair whispered, but Jim knew he was angry. 

"Calm down Sandburg. I was being nice," Jim whispered, back. 

"Being nice? No, being nice would be you get home, get naked and let me fuck you stupid. Oh, excuse me you're already stupid so it would be a lost cause."

"You want to fuck me stupid?"

"Well, not totally stupid because I like a man with brains. But the ass and cock are first." 

"Blair, come home with me. Please?" Jim asked sweetly. 

"Is there going to be a naked person and stupidity?"

"Yes, his name is Blair." Jim shoved him into the elevator and they were on their way. 

@@@@@

As soon as the loft door was shut, they both began to undress. "Jim wait. I need to ask you something."

"So ask, you don't have to stop undressing for that."

"Do you think I'm a loser in any way?" Blair had stopped all movement. 

"Chief, the only losers in this room would be the ones that aren't naked and fucking. Get busy. You're never going to be a loser. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Did you make up the dates?" Jim asked. 

"Of course."

"We're both idiots, aren't we?" Jim asked laughing as he led Blair up the stairs. 

"We've got all night long to get over that." Blair realized why some people say guys have a butt that could crack a walnut. Hot damn. Jim was muscular and you could just see how tight his ass was. _Oh my goodness. My cock is going to be up that ass._

Yes, tonight was the night for exploring and discovering new loves. And there wasn't a loser in sight. He's over at his house whining to his friends about how Ellison dumped him. This is how life should be. 

Let their laughing begin. Let their loving begin. Let their living begin and let their happiness begin. They're off... Did I mention, let the fucking begin?

 

End: Failure Is Not An Option


End file.
